


Captain Crunch and protective brothers.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dick Grayson and cereal, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Jason Todd and his chili dogs, Latino Jason Todd, Person of Color Harry Potter, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Jason stared in disbelief. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said said to me," Jason mockingly swooned. "Anyway Bruce may be an a hole in some areas but taking in boys with black hair with blue/or green eyes that aren't white and in the best living situations is one of his good areas. Dumbledore may be considered powerful in Wizarding World or so says Zatanna but Bruce is... not to sound corny but he's Batman."Jason turned to Harry who was trying not to look like he was listening to the conversation. Jason's most recently adopted brother failed. "Harry your brothers are Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin who loves the katana I bought him for Christmas way too much. You're never going back to your aunt and uncle. That I can promise. Now give your favorite brother Dick's Captain Crunch."





	Captain Crunch and protective brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)

"I surprised you haven't threatened to shoot Dumbledore," Dick said, after he finished practically inhaling his Captain Crunch. 

Jason snorted before looking up from chili-dogs he was managing to eat for a late breakfast since Alfred was at his doctor's appointment (the only reason the British butler even went to the dreaded doctor's appointment was because the doctor was Leslie). Simply put, daring to eat chili-dogs for breakfast when the the grandfatherly butler was home was plain suicidal. 

"If I tried to kill everyone that's an abusive as- a hole," Jason quick corrected as Dick shot him a glare since Harry was in the same room eating Dick's cereal (something Dick, the selfish cereal lover that he was, had never shared with the rest them), "I wouldn't have time to sleep." 

Now it was Jason's older brother turn to snort. "Like that would stop you," Dick retorted somewhat warmly. 

Jason raised an eyebrow that nearly reached the white Lazarus Pit streak of his hair. "You do know we are talking about killing people right?" 

Dick took a sip from his coffee which was more sugar than it was liquid. "Your stubbornness for trying to make the world better is something I admire even if I don't like how you go about it." 

Jason stared in disbelief. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said said to me," Jason mockingly swooned. "Anyway Bruce may be an a hole in some areas but taking in boys with black hair with blue/or green eyes that aren't white and in the best living situations is one of his good areas. Dumbledore may be considered powerful in Wizarding World or so says Zatanna but Bruce is... not to sound corny but he's Batman." 

Jason turned to Harry who was trying not to look like he was listening to the conversation. Jason's most recently adopted brother failed. "Harry your brothers are Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin who loves the katana I bought him for Christmas way too much. You're never going back to your aunt and uncle. That I can promise. Now give your favorite brother Dick's Captain Crunch." 

Jason wasn't hungry he just wanted to see Dick's reaction and to get Harry's mind off the whole custody war going on in Bruce's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this came about because of two things: 
> 
> 1.) I somewhat recently learnt of the poc Harry theory/idea and I been wanting to write something about poc Harry even though it's only mentioned briefly. Which btw how come I only learnt this now? It actually makes sense. 
> 
> 2.) Everyone jokes about Bruce's adopting white boys with black hair and blue eyes or I've even meet some people that honestly believe the batfamily is all white (but I don't blame them for thinking that since Damian is whitewashed in the animated movies). 
> 
> \- Dick Grayson is Romani. 
> 
> \- I'm pretty sure Jason's Latino even though I'm a sucker for the idea of Lady Shiva being his mother. (If you're curious why just ask I'll explain.) 
> 
> \- Damian is half Arabic and his other half is Jewish since apparently Bruce is Jewish (or part Jewish) because Batwoman is Jewish. Kate is Bruce's cousin or so I've been told. 
> 
> \- I don't know Tim Drake's ethnicity but Ryan Potter has my support since HE PULLED A TIM DRAKE. 
> 
> \- Barbarba is white but she's a canon disabled woman who('s a badass) has become more help to the Batfamily and Gotham instead of letting her injury from the Joker define her. 
> 
> \- Cassandra Cain is half Asian and one of the best fighters (if not the best, I haven't read her comics yet) in the family despite not being able to speak. 
> 
> \- Stephanie Brown is white but she's one of the few normal (and happy) members of the family who's gone through hell and is so underappreciated. Btw, by normal I mean not one of best acrobats in the world, comes from wealth, or a genius. 
> 
> \- Duke Thomas is the first African America protege of Bruce though he's not Robin (I've heard that was a condition for Bruce to train him... I'm not sure to be honest.)


End file.
